Garda
|gender = Female |race = Werewolf |status = Alive |affiliation = Muzaka Maduke (formerly) |occupation = Warrior |firstappearance = Chapter 328 |lastappearance = Chapter 544 }} Garda (Kor. 가르다) is a powerful female werewolf warrior. Appearance Garda has long, rusty red hair and eyes. In the flashbacks, she was shown wearing a black and gold outfit and knee-high boots. She also wore a white mantle characteristic then to the werewolves. In her werewolf form, her hair turns silver and she grows fur on her upper body with long tufts near her wrists and knees. She also develops distinctive red marks on both sides of her face. Personality Garda was shown to be reticent and serious. She was unfailingly obedient to Muzaka and acted with utmost decorum in spite of his disdain for formalities. She used to seek him out during his frequent travels. Unlike her peers, she did not have a partner and cited serving Muzaka as her priority indicating that she might have had romantic feelings for him. Garda rejected the allegations that were raised against Muzaka after he was ousted and had fought till the end to protect her people. Centuries of torture had taken a toll on her brain and resulted in severe cognitive distortion. When she reunites with Muzaka, she spites him for betraying her and fights him on Maduke's orders even while hearing the terrible things he did. She ignores Muzaka's pleas to get her to snap out of her conditioning. She cries after almost killing him but does not hesitate to continue the assault. Background Garda was loyal and obedient to the previous werewolf Lord, Muzaka. After his disappearance, she dissented against Maduke. She was branded a traitor and subjected to excruciating experiments for centuries. She was later turned into a weapon to kill Muzaka. Plot Overview 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Garda is a very powerful warrior of her kind. Even Maduke, the current werewolf lord, states that neither himself nor Muzaka could take Garda lightly. It took the combined efforts of Maduke and Zaiga to capture her when she refused to accept Muzaka as a traitor of their kind. Transformation Like all werewolves, Garda can transform her body into a more wolf-like form. Having been put through countless experiments for centuries, Ignes gave Garda a special ability that allows her to stop Muzaka's regeneration with her attacks. Physical Prowess Garda possesses incredible physical strength, using one arm to impale Muzaka's body with ease and sends him flying with a single kick. She is also extremely fast, able to blitz Muzaka with a barrage of slashes and kick him with a powerful kick, all before he could react. *'Regeneration': Garda has a very powerful regeneration power, able to survive countless experiments for centuries. According to Ignes Kravei, Garda was exceptional compared to the other experiment subjects and withstood extensive procedures. While observing her battle with Muzaka, Takeo states that she has monstrous regeneration.Chapter 461 Aura Manipulation As a warrior, Garda possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy (aura) that is equal to clan leaders. She is very skilled at manipulating her own aura, shown when she fires a powerful beam at Muzaka. Battles * Muzaka vs Garda References Navigation Category:Female Category:Werewolves Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:True Warrior Category:Modified Werewolf